Behind Stained Glass
by Elvira Woolley
Summary: It seemed the ideal place to hide, behind the deceitful, colorful glass; it cast an illusion of trustworthiness, of reliability. No one saw behind it, only the warped image that was put forward like a mask. They genuinely wished it didn't have to be this way, but they both had their orders. Demetri/OC
1. Prologue

**Behind Stained Glass**

By Brooklyn R

_**DISCLAIMER -**_I DO NOT own the Twilight Saga or anything to do with the franchise. I only write out of personal enjoyment and the sheer fascination with some of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns everything; however, I can take claim for whatever characters I create.

Also, I want to include various authors and stories for _inspiring _me for this story. Some have been on fanfiction, some have been novels that I've read. It was the little things I've read in them that helped form this character and overall emotion in the story.

ALSO also, see that little word 'Romance' up there? Your idea might be a little different than mine...when I write 'romance', it is usually slow developing and far, _far _off in the story. I just wanted you to know, because it will be quite boring at times (romance wise).

All right; happy reading!

* * *

_The men stood in the midst of the destruction, each feeling a sense of contentment. The remains of the village stood in ruins, hardly recognizable as the small bungalows they once were. Columns of purple smoke reached into the sky from different intervals around the rather large space, the smell of burning flesh wafting through the air. Splinters of wood and other materials littered the ground, surrounded by dark red pools of substance that looked remarkably similar to-  
_

_The men suddenly moved forward, maneuvering around the damage easily. They moved silently, like death creeping across the ground as mist would in the early morning. The tails of their long cloaks drifted back behind them, dramatically, making them appear as ghosts drifting aimlessly through the clearing. A smaller figure followed behind them, looking far less phantom-like as she had no cloak, but more modern than her companions. Her jeans were stiff with dried mud, that much she couldn't help, but she had managed to keep her shirt free from tears. Her shoes squeaked, which gave her away and informed the men that she was still following, without even having to turn around. _

_"Very good, very good," The first man started conversationally, looking around at the destruction approvingly. "This is sure to cause attention."_

_This had been planned. All of it. The girl looked around the space, frowning at the state of things, her eyes showing no emotion. They were a dark shade of gray, almost black, and it was easy to hide her emotions from them. She had no desire to speak to them. If she never saw them again, she wouldn't care.  
_

_"I am getting very excited," The first man said as the small progression passed by the abolished fountain in the center of the village. The statue of the embracing couple had been demolished, laying as rubble at their feet. The pool of the fountain seemed to be the only thing left of the village that wasn't ruined; the girl stood beside it, watching her reflection on the waters surface. _

_As the men surveyed the damage, making sure it was to their satisfaction, she stayed close to the fountain, feeling almost protective of it. Sorrow was gnawing at her insides as she examined the piles of rubble beside her, purposely avoiding looking at the mounds of humans the men had sucked dry. Her stomach churned as smoke filled her nose, the wind blowing a column towards her. She turned her back to it and searched the space for her companions. If she could call them that.  
_

_They were a small way away; they all turned to her at once, the first man grinning maliciously. _

_"Very good. We best be getting along, then." He drifted forward through the smoke, motioning to his companions to follow him. The girl stayed put, anger suddenly bubbling up in her. _

_"You have your instructions; be sure you follow through with them." The man stated firmly, watching the girl with dark carmine eyes. She forced herself to nod, her glare turning icy as she stared, unflinching, into his eyes. _

_He smiled once more, cruelly, and turned his back on her. She watched as the men disappeared into the distant forest, staring at their backs fiercely. She heard the first man's voice drift back to her on the wind;_

_"See you soon, child."_

_She was left alone in the sudden silence, nothing but black smoke around her. _

* * *

_A/N This is kind of a rewrite for Foolish Games We Play. I'm rewriting it because whenever I write a character who is based with the Cullens', they always seem childish or... something. Just... off. So, for me, to make my character seem more mature or developed or... again, something, I write him/her away from the Cullens'. My OC, Mary, just seemed very childish, and in my head I saw her as a fifteen-sixteen year old, despite her eighteen-nineteen age. It just wasn't working, so I cut it off before I got too far. I'm really, really, sorry. Maybe I won't delete Mary forever, but for now, I'm putting her back in my character development folder.  
_

_I feel like I do this with every story I write. Or, try to. I am mainly using Fanfiction as means of practice, and I would almost actually like it if we were unable to review on stories, because we start to like it and then the authors never touch it again. And I hate doing that to people who review on my stories. _

_In the end, I am just a scatterbrained writer who has an overactive imagination. I'm so very sorry that I can't make a decision and stick with it, but I really do try. I will try really hard with this story, since I have a clear idea on where it is going. The character is actually one I created some time ago and she comes easiest to me. So, I'm going to start small and work up to the other stories I've started, hopefully finishing them in the end. :)  
_

_Again, I'm sorry. I really am. _

_- Brooke_


	2. Chapter 1

**Behind Stained Glass**

_Chapter One_

* * *

The girl was dragged unceremoniously through the dim hallways, her quick and ungraceful footsteps the only sound reverberating off of the walls. The girl's eyes were cast down as she was pulled forcefully behind the guard members, whom had given her no more than a glance the whole time. They had never even spoken to her, not one word, and the girl was not given to starting a conversation. If she was forced to go through with this, she would do it on her terms. And she would rather not initiate conversation with anyone.

The two guards abruptly came to a stop. The girl looked up, nearly smashing her face against a gate enclosing an elevator. One of the guards pushed it aside and stepped in, while the other shoved the girl ahead of him. She, rather uncouthly, hit her shoulder on the wall opposite and hissed lowly in pain, glaring at the guard angrily. To say the elevator ride down was awkward would have been an understatement. The two guards stood straight and stared straight ahead, but both were painfully aware of the awkward silence. The girl rubbed her shoulder where she had hit it, avoiding looking at either of them.

When the doors opened once more, the guard to her right went ahead. She stepped out after him, examining her new surroundings. It looked like a reception area, with high windows obscured by heavy curtains to block the sunlight and a large rectangular desk. She inspected the Tuscan countryside paintings in particular, looking at the curve of the paint and the shades of colors. It was too soon that they had passed through, and the girl brought her attention back to the hallway in front of her. She expected that they would lead her down to the end of the hallway, and was surprised when the guard in front of her took a sudden right turn and opened two oak doors laid in the wall, opening up to a grand throne room. Her eyes widened at the mere size, craning her neck back to look at the wide scope of the domed roof. Small rectangles of light on the walls from the windows above were the only light source, and it took a moment for the girl's eyes to adjust to the sudden light. It wasn't much light, but more than the dim hallways outside.

Her eyes fell across the room, first falling on the statues set at intervals around the room, then the Italian words carved in the stone above them, before her eyes met the presence of three men at the head of the room. She recognized them at once, from a painting she had seen, but had never met them in person.

Abruptly, the two men shifted behind her and gripped her on the shoulders, shoving her to her knees. Her legs gave no resistance and, having slower reflexes, her knees slammed into the ground with a bone shattering force. It was lucky she had hard skin, she thought.

"Ahh," The first man, in the middle, breathed. He stood from his chair and grinned as the small progression came to a stop in the middle of the room. "Wonderful, wonderful…"

His dark hair fell to his shoulders and was pulled half back, a look that allowed his eyes to be the dominant feature. They were wide and a bright crimson, unlike the darker eyes the girl was accustomed to being around. His grin reminded her of the Cheshire cat; and it made her instantly wary of the man. She leaned away slightly as he approached her, not able to take her eyes away from his. Suddenly, he stopped a short distance away from her and his grin faltered. His eyes examined hers closely, marveling.

"Your eyes, dear," He murmured, forgetting the matter at hand. As he came closer, it turned out that the girl's eyes were a royal blue, instead of a black as he had originally thought, and almost unnaturally bright. He was familiar with contacts, and had had to wear them himself from time to time, but he never saw such a color.

He was so surprised and intrigued by her eyes that he had nearly missed something else. There was a new sound in the room, a dull thumping sound that originated from the girl. As his ears realized what it was, his interest piqued. He no longer wished to punish this girl, as he had intended in the beginning, and his train of thought instantly switched to the opposite end of the spectrum.

"What is your name, dear?" He inquired softly, gently touching her cheek. He could feel a pulse just beneath her skin. Her blue eyes narrowed at the contact and he slowly brought his hand away.

"My name is Guinevere," She answered, scowling. "But everyone just calls me Vera."

He smiled. "Guinevere," He murmured. "A lovely name, if not a bit dramatic."

Vera rolled her eyes and Aro chuckled.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" He asked, almost greedily.

"Don't I get to know your names?" Vera asked, quietly. Aro clapped his hands together, a look of remorse crossing his features.

"Oh, dear me!" He exclaimed. "Of course! Where are my manners?" He motioned to himself.

"My name is Aro, young one," He said, then swept his arms out to the side. "And these are my brothers, Caius and Marcus." He motioned to each in turn. Vera looked at each of them in turn, to which one sneered and the other nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you." Vera muttered, looking back to Aro. He smiled at her, in a way that made Vera instantly cautious.

"Now, would you care to tell us about yourself?" Aro asked, with genuine interest. Vera sighed, thinking, then said;

"I was born in Switzerland in 1847. I was adopted by an English scientist and his wife, who were both vampires. I grew up not directly knowing what they were, only that they were _different. _My father told me I would know all in good time. When I was 17, I fell ill. It got worse until the the only option was to…change me."

Vera sighed once more before continuing. "As I am sure, you have heard of half-human vampire hybrids before?" Vera was referring to the confrontation concerning one of Aro's dearest friends and his half-vampire granddaughter; the whole of the vampire community knew of the encounter. Aro nodded.

"Well, I was not born this way. I was injected with venom from a vampire. I am not sure _what_ made the venom stop before the change was complete, but I assumed, when I awoke, that something was wrong," Vera lied. "Especially when I met other vampires at the time. As, I was half alive."

"I have a theory on why my change wasn't completed," Vera continued, "I think the most probable explanation is there wasn't enough venom in my veins. It wasn't enough to overpower my blood, so it only converted about half of my system."

"Incredible," Aro breathed in wonderment. "In all my years, I've never heard of such an anomaly. What did the venom affect, if not as a whole?"

Vera met his eyes. "I have tough skin, much like a vampire, but it is penetrable. All of my senses are heightened, my speed, the basic abilities. Though, my heart still beats. Blood flows in my veins. I need sleep, but significantly less than a human. But I'll admit that my agility hasn't been much affected." Aro smiled at that.

"What about your…dietary preferences?"

Vera pursed her lips. "I can survive on both blood and human food. The idea of drinking blood is…_not _preferable, but if, for any reason, I do, it is satisfying."

Aro nodded, then drifted back. He rubbed his hands together as he thought, and Vera waited in silence. Finally, after several minutes, Aro spoke again.

"Pray tell, where are your parents now?"

Vera swallowed hard. "They…are dead. They went to do some research in Germany while I stayed with some family friends. We got news of their deaths."

"What were your parents studying?" Aro inquired, watching Vera carefully.

"I don't know," Vera lied again. "That was my parents business."

Aro thought for a moment, eying Vera's hands every few seconds. Eventually, he seemed to decide against whatever it was he was going to ask. Instead, he smiled at her warmly.

"My dear Vera," He murmured, almost to kindly. "I am willing to overlook your little…predicament with the village if you do something for me in return."

Vera looked at him.

"Won't you consider joining us?"

Vera closed her eyes and bowed her head. A moment of silence passed before she spoke, reluctantly;

"Why are you asking me?" She questioned quietly, looking back up at him. "You sent your guards after me. Do I have much much of a choice?"

"Smart girl," A voice snarled, coming from the blond beside Aro. Caius's lip curled as he looked at Vera, and she looked away. Aro grinned again, almost maliciously, silently conveying everything Vera already knew.

Aro motioned for the two guards holding her down to step back, and they did so instantly. Vera slumped a little before Aro offered his hand down to her. Vera looked at it and started to reach for it gratefully, but then a sudden thought stopped her in her tracks. Her hand hovered in midair, just above his, and when Aro made to reach the rest of the way for hers she yanked her arm back. She hastily stood up herself, dusting off her jeans as an excuse so her hands weren't free. Aro frowned and slowly let his arm go limp, then smiled once more.

"Oh, excellent!" He exclaimed. "I will have Felix and Santiago escort you to your room. I want you to rest now, but I am confidant we will meet again soon, yes?"

Vera nodded absentmindedly, and Aro clapped his hands again.

Not five minutes later, Vera was again being _escorted _by Felix and Santiago down several hallways. She remained silent as they walked ahead, bantering back and forth like longtime friends. She examined the artifacts and the mere intricate details of the hallways with vague interest as she passed, her thoughts elsewhere. Finally, when they came to a finely detailed oak door, Santiago turned to her.

"You will be staying here." He stated, in a harsh tone. Vera's eyes narrowed and she pushed past them, opening the door. As she stepped into the threshold, Felix said in an amused tone;

"I hope you enjoy your rest, after the _long _trip it took to get here."

Vera's eyes narrowed. "Don't remind me." She hissed, then slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

A/N I wanted this chapter to seem a little rushed and not detailed so it wouldn't be long, the exact opposite of what I usually go for. It was kind of hard, actually, since I usually give _too _much detail. For the rest of the story though, I have big chapters planned, and soon. :)

Until next time. - Brooke


	3. Chapter 2

**Behind Stained Glass**

_Chapter Two  
_

* * *

Vera stared at the intricate swirls set in the heavy oak door, listening hard as the guards' footsteps faded down the way they had come. Even after they had long disappeared, she dared not move. Her eyes followed the smooth curves of the detailing over and over for what seemed like hours. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon when she finally willed herself to move. She gently leaned her head against the door, her eyes closing.

She was procrastinating. She knew it. _  
_

But she didn't want to admit she was scared. She was truly, purely terrified at the concept of turning and seeing the room she would be occupying; like it would finalize things if she looked. Like everything would be set in stone.

She sighed, bracing herself, and slowly turned from the door. The room was massive; seemingly like the rest of the castle. The first thing her eyes fell on was the large four-post bed in the far right corner of the room. Dark burgundy canopy and curtains framed the bed on all sides, the gold trimming shining in the setting sunlight leaking in through the window. The flooring was of the same light colored tile of the hallways, inlaid with small golden triangles separating each tile from the other. Her eyes swept across it and at the opposite end of the room, a colossal fireplace was melded into the dark carmine of the walls, the smooth white carvings accentuated with slivers of the dark shade. Set in front of the fireplace was a fluffy Persian rug, on which an artifact of a coffee table and sofa sat. Small crimson pillows leaned at a severe angle against the arms, and the overall appearance looked more fit for a queen's living chambers.

Vera's jaw dropped as she, slowly but surely, processed how magnificent the room was. She couldn't believe her eyes.

But, what interested her most of all, was the heavy oak writing desk just across from the fireplace, placed just beneath the window. Vera ran her fingers over the smooth, glossy surface, feeling the bulk. She leaned over the side, examining the dark wood, then inspected the other side. In the corner, just under the hinge for the cabinet, was a name;

_Marcellus De Angelis, Sicily, 1438_

Vera stared in wonder, running her hands over the desk again. She contemplated how it has stayed this perfect and beautiful over the centuries. She turned to the bed suddenly, eying the posts that held up the curtains. She pulled the curtains aside to find the carved words. It took her a few minutes of searching, investigating each post and even the boards supporting the mattress, then found it on the footer of the first post she had inspected. Vera huffed in annoyance, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, kneeling back down to read it_._

_Marcellus De Angelis, Sicily, 1442_

Vera figured he must have been a popular carpenter and importer at the time, as the Volturi seemed fond of him. She wandered back over to the desk. She pulled back the chair from in front of the desk and opened one of the drawers. The polished brass handle felt cool in her hands, and when the drawer opened with a quiet whisper she was pleasantly surprised by what was inside. A thick stack of parchment paper, along with a gold calligraphy pen and extra ink. They were arranged with perfect accuracy, pen perfectly aligned with the side of the drawer and paper devoid of creases. Vera was almost afraid to touch it.

She closed the drawer softly and lifted her head, raising her eyes to look out the window. The sun had set even lower over the city now, casting an orange hue over the buildings. Her window overlooked one of the courtyards within the castle walls, and she could see a sliver of the busy city square if she stood at the right angle. Vera's blue eyes shone with the light, making her eyes appear a strange brown color, and they flickered closed slightly before looking down at her bear arms solemnly. She ran her hands over her arms absently, watching the weak illumination her skin reflected, her eyes suddenly unfocused and thoughts far away.

She felt a deep sense of insecurity at being here, _alone, _with the Volturi. The months spent in preparation didn't even begin to prepare her for this moment, right now, as she stood within _her _room, within the castle, at the heart of the city. She felt she was at her most vulnerable; not because she feared the Volturi, necessarily, but because she had been given no other option, before _and_ now. The situation was out of her hands completely.

Her previous anger returned as her mind drifted back to the destroyed village, the demolished homes, the discarded villagers... and she lifted her hands to examine them in the dimming light. They appeared a sallow grey, but Vera could practically _feel _the splintering wood and the smooth stone of the fountain beneath her fingers.

For the first time in a long time, Vera felt ashamed of who she was. Perhaps if she wasn't such an _anomaly_, as Aro had said, things would have turned out differently. Maybe, maybe she would have actually had a say in the matter.

But some things happen for a reason, she thought, and she nearly laughed at fate's twisted sense of humor.

* * *

A/n I don't even think this qualifies as a filler chapter...I never intended it to be this short. Oh well; but I can say that this will be the shortest chapter in the entire story, I promise. Just over a thousand words, with the a/n included! That's just ridiculous.

The next chapter is bigger, better, and will get things moving. I've got some neat things planned for this story! :)

Please review, I would love to hear if you like it so far (or hate it). Critiques welcome and appreciated! :)

Until next time! - Brooke


	4. Chapter 3

**Behind Stained Glass**

_Chapter Three  
_

* * *

The two small figures sat close together at the large round table, dark hoods obscuring childlike faces. Their heads were tilted close together, and the faint sound of whispering voices echoed around the mostly empty library. Their words were brisk and with an edge of disdain, something that the others thought were not uncommonly paired with these particular figures.

Moonlight shone in through an immensely sized stained glass window at the front of the library, spilling irregular multicolored shapes across the floor. A serrated dull red refraction was splayed on the tabletop in front of the figures, as if silently conveying the knowledge of who they were. Their presence sent an intimidating air radiating out into the library, sending a creeping feeling up the library-dweller's backs. Everyone was ultra-aware of them, and no one dared approach the table at which they were seated. The figures knew of this sense of danger and thought nothing of it, it was just the norm for them.

"Why do you think Aro would allow one of _them _to be in the guard?" The first figure hissed in an exasperated tone, a silent threat in her voice.

"Why _wouldn't _he is a better question," The second responded, his voice deeper, sounding significantly less annoyed than the first, more bored. "You saw how interested he was in that_ half-breed Cullen."_

"Yes, but this one offers no use to us," The first retorted, her voice reedy with displeasure. "At least that Cullen spawn was gifted. At least we've been keeping an eye on her and know what she is capable of. Aro observed _this _one for no more than five minutes at most, and has already reserved her a place among the guard!"

"Are you perhaps, jealous, Jane?" The second asked, smirking from under his hood. Jane was practically seething now.

"I am not _jealous,_ Alec! I am merely speaking out of consideration for the ranks. We don't allow someone in who we've no information at all." Jane snapped, turning away from him slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. Alec chuckled.

Across from them, among the numerous shelves filled to bursting with books, Afton stood, pretending to examine the collections of voluminous tomes. He trailed his fingers over the spines, his eyes glancing over the titles, but in reality he was as uninterested in them as he was in human culinary practice. He had heard snippets of Jane and Alec's conversation and became curious, but he knew that if he approached them, things would be bad. Even if Jane wasn't in a lousy mood, for a lower ranking guard to make small talk with a higher ranking guard was all but entirely out of the question. Now, especially because Jane _was _in a bad mood, it was like a death wish. Even still, Afton couldn't quiet stifle his inquisitiveness.

He remembered when he had seen the girl in the hallways, being escorted around by Felix and Santiago. She was a small thing, dressed in tatters and tears, her dark eyes meeting his fleetingly before turning her head in the other direction completely. He paused as they passed by, looking over his shoulder curiously. He hadn't missed the sound of her heart...

He meandered down the aisle, coming closer to the table, feigning eagerness in looking for a particular book, listening to what else the twins had to say on the subject.

"Apparently, she was originally here because she committed a crime. Felix and Santiago dragged her in," Jane said bitterly, glaring at the tabletop with piercing red eyes. "She is by no means trustworthy. I do not understand Aro's line of thinking."

Afton was surprised by Jane's blasphemy of Aro; she never spoke of her Master in such a way. She respected Aro's every thought and action, and obeyed his every command without a second thought. To hear her speak this way informed Afton that the situation was more serious than it seemed. Again Afton thought of the girl Felix and Santiago were escorting through the hallways. Her small physique and gentle appearance, he thought, could barely allow for much damage at all; but then again, the fact that Aro had sent Felix and Santiago for her, the Volturi's two physically strongest members, implied that Aro knew more than he was letting on. He knew that Jane and Alec were more than capable of executing criminals, so why hadn't he sent them?

Before he knew what he was doing, Afton stepped from the shelves, coming up to the table where Jane and Alec sat.

"What kind of crime did she commit?" Afton inquired, then realized what he did. Jane and Alec looked up at him slowly. They blinked in disbelief at having been addressed at all, then Jane slowly stood from her chair, her bright red eyes glaring at him from under her hood.

"I-I apologize," He said quickly, stepping back. "I did not mean to intrude, I only overheard-"

Jane's eyes narrowed and Afton flinched. "Overheard, dear Afton, or eavesdropped?" Jane said calmly.

"No, no of course not, Jane-"

"No? Then why did you interrupt our conversation without an invitation to do so?" Jane's eyes seemed to be staring right through him. Afton made to speak again, to deny him having eavesdropped, but Alec spoke first.

"Oh, leave him be," He said, standing up from the table to join his sister. "He is not worth the fuss. Lower guard members never remember their place."

As Jane directed her gaze from Afton to Alec, Afton let out a sigh of relief. Afton had to admit that of the two, Alec had always been his favorite, even if the twins' arrogance was nearly uncanny to each other. At least Alec never wasted his time tormenting those he saw unworthy of his attention. Jane, on the other hand...

"Oh, very well," Jane sighed, looking back at Afton. Afton, at that moment, seemed to remember that he was a man and stared back at her, despite his fear of her gift. He always tried to balance his emotions whenever he was around Jane; having a healthy dose of fear but also showing that he would hold his ground if need be.

As the twins turned to leave, he spoke up once more.

"Well, since I've already overstepped my _boundary_, would you care to answer my question before you leave?" He asked, rather bravely; that is, until Jane turned around again.

"You are feeling very bold today, dear Afton," Jane remarked, tilting her head slightly. She sighed. "If you _must _know, the half-breed demolished an entire village. Now, let us be."

"I was not informed of this, of any of it," Afton replied, a bit of an accusation in his voice. "I had no idea Aro sent anybody until yesterday evening."

"None of the lower guard were informed," Alec said, his eyes just as piercing as his sister's. "It was strictly upper guard business."

Alec smirked before opening the library door for Jane. Jane looked over her shoulder at Afton before she left.

"Consider this a warning, Afton. You don't want to get caught _over hearing _again." Jane smiled sweetly, then proceeded to skip out of the library. Alec exited after her and the door closed with a resounding snap.

Afton stood in the sudden silence of the library, letting out a puff of air he didn't know he was holding. Eventually, he returned to searching for book to read, having been in the library in the first place to select one. His curiosity over the whole _half-breed _situation was fed by Jane's input, not quenched. He wondered how such a small, placid looking girl could take out a whole village, someone who appeared so soft spoken.

Then again, _he _of all people knew how deceiving first appearances could be.

* * *

Heidi sauntered down the hallway, the heels of her high heels clicking on the stone with a confidence that no human woman could dream of having. She came around the corner of the hallway and into the reception area, where the latest receptionist sat filing papers. Her heels were quieted on the plush carpet of the room, and thus gave the receptionist no indication that she was there. Heidi approached the desk with a friendly smile and looked down at the receptionist with dark crimson eyes. The receptionist, having not noticed Heidi right at first, continued filing papers on her desk, writing something down every so often. As Heidi waited patiently, she observed the receptionist thoughtfully.

Eventually, having felt the receptionist was being quite rude, Heidi cleared her throat softly. The receptionist jumped, hitting her knees on the bottom of the desk as she leaned back in her chair. She turned to look at Heidi with wide, fearful eyes. She stood, nodding at Heidi in acknowledgement.

"_Signorina Heidi, mi scuso per essere distratti._"*1 The receptionist said quickly. Heidi laughed.

_"__Non ti preoccupare, Paola. Hai visto Felix vieni da qui di recente?"*2 _Heidi inquired. Paola nervously picked up the stack of papers from the desk and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

_"Sì, sì. Aveva una giovane donna con i capelli castano chiaro con lui. Sono venuti dalla sala del trono. E 'andato in quel modo."*3_ Paola replied quickly, pointing down the hallway to her left, the opposite direction Heidi came from.

Heidi nodded, smiling again. _"Grazie, Paola. Puoi tornare al tuo lavoro."*4_

She started down the hallway, her heels clicking away once more.

Eventually, Heidi came to the guest wing. It consisted of several empty rooms lining a long orange hallway, lit by a decently sized window at the end of the hallway. She knocked on the first door on the right, listening for any movement within. She heard nothing and tried the next door. After several tries, she was starting to get annoyed.

"If she is here at all, she would be in one of these," She insisted, opening one of the doors to the rooms. It was empty inside. She closed it once more and tried the other side of the hallway. When she was about to open the third door on the left side, suddenly the door at the end of the hallway, the first one she knocked on since coming into the guest wing, swung open. A young girl stepped out into the hallway, her light brown hair falling over her shoulders in waves. Heidi met her eyes across the hallway, noticing their dark brown color with slight shock. She was unaccustomed to any other color but red, and to see such a warm toned color was almost refreshing.

"Can I help you?" The girl said quietly. Heidi recovered herself.

"The rumors are true." Heidi stated, actually quite surprised. The sound of the girl's heartbeat echoed around the silence of the hallways and Heidi wonder how she had missed it before.

"I'm sorry?" The girl asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"The lower guard were buzzing about some new guard member in our ranks, but I didn't actually believe it." Heidi said, laughing lightly. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Why not?" The girl inquired, puzzled. She didn't quite know what to think about this encounter.

"I am accustomed to the lower guard misinterpreting information and exaggerating it; they are similar to children that way. Most of us know better than to believe anything they say," Heidi replied easily. "But despite their normal misrepresentation, this seemed rather interesting. I wanted to see for myself." She smiled, the corners of her mouth reaching nearly ear to ear.

"Oh." The girl answered, befuddled. She rubbed her arm with her hand as if to fight off a chill, shivering slightly. "Well, I guess they heard right this time." She half-smiled bitterly.

A moment of awkward silence passed, then Heidi smiled friendlily.

"My name is Heidi." Heidi introduced, crossing the hallway and standing tall over the girl. The girl hadn't really realized how tall she was until she was right next to her. Her head didn't even reach Heidi's shoulder. Of course, Heidi had some help from her 4 inch heels.

"I'm Guinevere," The girl replied, smiling softly. "But please, just call me Vera. Would you like to come in?"

Vera stepped back and opened the door wider. Heidi smiled at her and happily came into the room.

"It is lovely to meet you," Heidi said coolly. "Though, I haven't heard_ that_ particular name since the 18th century."

Vera rolled her eyes. "It's the _only _time I've heard it."

Heidi laughed.

Vera had previously been sitting in the chair in front of the desk, working fervently over a piece of parchment with calligraphy pen in hand. When she heard the knock on her door, she had froze, not moving a muscle. She heard whoever was at the door continue down the hall and she had been relieved that it was so easy to get rid of them, but then she heard other doors being knocked on and opened. She reluctantly got up from her chair, moving for the first time in hours, and opened her door.

Now, Heidi walked around her room, commenting on little things that she noticed.

"I've never been in the guest wing," She observed. "Never really had a reason to."

"Is it much different?" Vera asked.

"Not really," She said, shrugging. "The color scheme is different. More...elegant."

Vera laughed softly. "You could say that," She chuckled, motioning to the overall grandeur of the room. "It seems a little much, don't you think?" She eyed the fireplace in particular.

"What do you mean?" Heidi tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowing. She looked around the room, noticing nothing too out of the ordinary, furniture or otherwise. "What is to much?"

"Well...never mind." Vera smiled at her softly, crossing her arms over her chest. She avoided meeting Heidi's eyes, feeling noticeably out of place in such a place. Just the fact that they were associating themselves with a_ half-human_ seemed to diminish the air of refined splendor, tarnishing their noble reputation. Though whether or not everyone under the Volturi were born under high status, Vera doubted it, but _she _certainly wasn't.

Suddenly, Heidi examined Vera's shirt, her eyes growing wide. "Your _shirt!_" Heidi exclaimed, pointing towards it. "How long have you been wearing it?"

"Only a day," Vera replied, surprised at Heidi's sudden outburst. In all honesty, Vera hadn't much thought about her clothes. "I suppose it tore a little on the way here..."

"A little? You call that a _little_? It's practically ruined!" Heidi cried, her hands actually clutching her face in grief; "Oh, you poor thing. To be seen like that! I can hardly imagine your embarrassment. You and Renata look about the same size. I'll have Paola come by later with a fresh pair of clothes. Oh, you'll need your own clothes soon enough—"

"It's really okay," Vera cut in, for Heidi was beginning to tug on her long mahogany hair like a madwoman. "I'll work out something..."

Heidi suddenly grinned, her eyes lighting up. "I have an idea. After I return from Thailand, I'll take you shopping. How does that sound? Oh, I can't remember the last time I've actually had a shopping buddy. Both Chelsea and Renata hate shopping, despite my best efforts to get them out of the castle...silly homebodies..."

Vera vaguely wondered what she needed to go to Thailand for, but she didn't ask; she nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Sure, that sounds fine..."

Heidi smiled again. "Great!" She chirped, "I'd better get going then. Don't want to keep the Masters' waiting." She traipsed towards the door. Vera speculated over what exactly her Masters' would be waiting for, but she couldn't quite bring herself to ask. She was already bewildered by Heidi's sociable approach, not to mention her _friendliness. _Being on friendly terms with any of the Volturi was the last thing Vera expected.

Heidi exited with a farewell, and Vera closed the door behind her. She slowly made her way over to the desk once again, with the intention of picking up where she had left her work minutes before. Her thoughts were swirling with confusion; she certainly hadn't expected any demonstration of amiability, not when she had been told for _years _that the Volturi were nothing short of sadistic and ruthless.

She thought, for the first time since arriving in Volterra, that perhaps living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

A/n_ [*1 "Miss Heidi, I apologize for being distracted."]_

_[*2 "Do not worry, Paola. Have you seen Felix come by here recently?"]_

_[*3 "Yes, yes. He had a young woman with brown hair with him. They came from the throne room. He's gone that way."]_

_[*4 "Thank you, Paola. You can go back to your work."]_

All right, so how is this story looking so far? I don't really know what to think; I feel some strong points where I'm really confidant with how it turned out, but there are also some where I'm not. I would love to hear what you guys are thinking, so please review?

I also wanted to point out that if anyone following this story is getting repeated emails informing them of an 'update', please ignore it for the most part. I have been making small adjustments within the story and I think that every time I change the documents that are already posted it sends an email out. I apologize for I am sure it is very annoying, but please bear with me. :)

Until next time! - Brooke


End file.
